shien'engan
by hyotonuzumaki
Summary: turned down by his sensei he shows his true self not naruto the dobe, naruto the idiot, but naruto uzumaki namikaze pairing naruto/zazie/mana/kaede/ino/anko/hinata rating may go up over time
1. release! the true naruto uzumaki namikaz

he everyone this is gonna be my main story till i can find fix up my naruto twilight eyes story

naruto negima crossover

harem story mana/zazie/kaede/ino/anko/hinata

kakashi bashing first chapter because lets be honest he could have given him even a fraction of his time and taught better

i dont own naruto if i did he would have kicked sasuke's ass and recognized hinatas feelings sooner

"What do you me your not going to train me Kakashi sensei!", Screamed an enraged Naruto at a usually quiet hospital.

"Naruto please keep your voice down we're in a hospital, and the reason I can't train you is because Sasuke needs help to defeat that Garra kid", Kakashi said trying to calm Naruto.

"Can you at least lend me some scrolls to learn new jutsus and other things at least", Naruto said with his voice still a little enraged.

"Sorry Naruto but I gave all my scrolls to Sasuke and besides your chakra control needs a lot of work before you can master any decent jutsu", Kakashi said blankly. "That's why you should train me so I can get better chakra control and then learn with you and Sasuke".

Kakashi looked at Naruto straight in the face and said ,"Naruto that would just be a wast of time that I could be using to train Sasuke who already has good chakara Naruto Sasuke unlocked his Sharringan and he needs my I all and you never should have become a shinobi in the first place only reason your wear that headband is because the sandaime pittied you." second he said that he got blasted with killer intent he looks at naruto to see black slera and white irisis

"Oh and how should i've never become a shinobi when i saved you from Zabuza's water prison, or when your precious sasuke and his lap dog got scared shitless and i had to save em'", Naruto spat out ,"and another thing Kakashi you don't deserve to be a sensei all you care about is your precious Sasuke, and train him to his hearts contempt while the other two are left to fend for you don't even have the decency to get me a good teacher ether .You don't even remember your own motto!"

"Naruto settle down and be calm like me and...", Kakashi started but Naruto cut him off, with another blast of killer intent and the darkness in the hospital room dancing to the flow of his anger

"Fuck you hatake, its uzumaki to you got that", Naruto took this as his time to leave and walked into the village streets.

"He will get over it later i know he will" Kakashi foolishly claims as he walks away neither noticing the three shadows in the room watching the whole thing

"was that him he's changed de~gozaru" the first shadow asked

"..." the second silently replied

"either way lets follow him and remeber whe have to meet with the Sandaime later" the third order and the two wordlessly noded and sped of neither hearing the second shadow silently say "soon my malestrom soon the four of us will be together after all these years" and left after her two friends

Naruto marched his way infront of the hokage's office and knocked to hear a silent "enter"

as he walks in to see his surrogate grandfather at the other end of his desk wrestle with his 'enemy' he says "hey jiji"

the elderly man looks up and silently prays"thank kami a distraction', he looks to naruto and instantly saw the pain on his face and asks with genuine worry "whats wrong naruto-kun"

As naruto tells him what he was told the room grew cold and and the air grew thick overpowering the smell of tobacco and says "thanks for bringing that to my attention but i feel its more to this isn't their"

he nods and says "I would like to show what i can really do, im tired of playing the fool, of being everyone's joke, i wanna announce my heritage during the finals on the first match and claim whats mine" (yes he new his heritage at the age of 4 and is quite smart almost as shikamaru if not equal)

He looks him in the eye and continues "I know this is quit a risk especially with orochimaru's plan witch ends with your death and the destruction of the leaf thats why i offer you two deal makers"

this getting the old man's curiosity peaked asks "and what would these deal makers be if you don't mind my asking?"

Naruto inworldly smirks and states "one i throw a monkey wrench in his plan i studied the edo tensei and made my own less risky version of it and bring back two people, and two i tell you the secret of defeating your enemy"

as soon as this was said he was being shaken as a ragdoll by a rabbid kage chanting" tell me, tell me, tell me"

he waits for the shaking to cease and says "we have a deal?"

he milks this for as long as he can by doing the cartoon look left, look right, come hear hand jesture and wispers " Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"

he falls out his chair laughing at the look on the elderly mans face and consistanly banges his head on the desk saying "idiot, idiot, idiot" over and over

after that stops they hear another sets of knocks and says "naruto you actually saved me time from looking for you i want you to meet some people", "enter" he commands

three people walk in each making naruto do a double take making him stutter as the color rush to his face "Mana-chan, Zazie-chan, Kaede-chan is that you"

the three who enter were Mana Tatsumiya, Zazie Rainyday, and Kaede Nagase

Mana Tatsumiya around 13~14 years old standing at 6'0 even, with long ravin black hair framing her ebony skin wearing a standard tight Anbu black shinobi pants with white tape at the ends showing of her curves, Tight black sweater shirt with a modified ash grey jounin vest,wearing black fingerless gloves on her back and sides are are chakra guns.

Zazie Rainyday also 14 years old standing roughly 5'7~5'9, with short silver hair in the back, and the front two long silver bangs on wearing long deep blue shinobi pants and standard shinobi sandals, with a black mid-drift tank top and fishbet chainmail underneath, also wearing black fingerless gloves, and on her back is a single long black scyth with a crimson(satin black) blade engraved is a lone ravin preaped for flight.

and lastly Kaede Nagase 15 years old standing evenly with Mana, wearing Loose black anbu style pants with white tape and black shinobi sandals, and deep black blue shinobi shirt with a modified jonnin vest wearing a long black tattered scarf, and on her back a lond nondachi the seath jet black engraved with a long white tiger running down it. the blade itself a beautiful silver blade with the kanji for protect at all cost on going from the hilt.

the first thing after he says that is that he's pounced on by the three beautiful girls hearing a resounding "Naruto-kun"

In the background you hear perverted giggling and the muttering of 'luck bastard'

he gets their attention after minutes of catching up and says "now naruto when i told you you saved me time was because there was a contract between all of your parents before you were born."

naruto looks at him questioningly and tilts his head to the side making the girls resist the urge to jump him again and asks "what do you mean jiji what contract?"

before he could answer Mana answers "what he means Naruto-koi is that before you were born our parents and yours new you were gonna be be a boy and since our parents got along so well with yours they made an arranged marrige contract"

he was shocked when he heard that and asked "your okay with marrying me, i mean-" he was cut off by zazie putting her hand in on his mouth and her eyes softening

he looks at her and nods understanding her ahundred percent, but then looking down troden "so i gotta agree with this correct if so im in, but the thing is there are 3 other girls i love just as much as you three i don't wanna hurt either of you"

hearing this the Sandaime says "you know naruto-kun with you being the last weilder of your fathers doujutsu and mothers mana bloodline your gonna have to have six wives at the least"

he looks at him and nods saying "alright that puts my mind at ease but onto the reason im i came hear with orochimaru i was gonna..." ans he proceeds to go on with telling them the plan

after that was done Sarutobi looks at them and says "that will work and you may move back into your family compound you no longer have to stay in that old appartment, also naruto here" he walks over to the Yondaime's portrait and aquires whats in the seals and grabs 8 scrolls(2 are letters one from both parents, 2 are about their bloodline, 2 are their jutsu/spells, and the last is their fighting and weapon styles) he hands them to naruto. (im not doing the sappy sorry son for placing this burden on you or know that we always love you spiel)

as naruto was about to get up he says "naruto wait" walking back over to his desk and pulls out a single piece of square paper and says "here channel your chakra into the paper, if you have wind it will split, if its water it will get damp, if its fire it will burn, if its lighting it will crumple, if its earth it will crumble"

as naruto ifused his chakra with the paper and was suprised first it split into three pieces the second piece got completly wet makng a small puddle and the third piece crumpled into a small tight ball, but then the three pieces went pitch black with a ominous white glow

he asks "what does the light mean" bring out everyones single question

he looks and said "it could be a mutation from both of your parents bloodline, your father's doujutsu was light witch is how he got his title as konoha's yellow flash but im guessing that your mothers darkness affinity altered the doujutsu and made it to where it was a two part bloodline having both mana and the darkness doujutsu.", "that just being a hypothetical guess, again"

he nods accepting the answer and was brought from his musing by his grandfather saying " also how far have you gotten with the Hiraishin?"

he grins and says "i can do it without seals for a set number of times before my body gives out, but if i use mana it takes a little less energy, but a technique im working on still takes the kunai as a medium."

"and the rasengan?" he questions

"can do without the aid of clones and already got three ideas for elemental forms" he says proudly

he and the girls were shocked to say the least and said "what about the summoning contract"

"im using both of my mothers and fathers, all three bosses agreed" he says shocking the old man and confusing the girls Zazie being the first to ask

"what do you mean three contracts Naruto-kun" she asks

"my mom owned two contracts the Dark and Light dragon contract, and the Pheonix contract" he replied "and my fathers was the Toads, crazy old drunk" he mutters the last part

hearing this causes him to chuckle and says "alright, it's late you can do your training tommorow see you at the finals"

"see ya jiji, and just you watch im gonna make you and everyone who believes in me proud BELIEVE IT!" he states as they leave before hearing a psychotic laughter making the four youths sweatdrop hearing "die die die" echo through the walls of konoha

On their way to their home the Kaede asks "so naruto-kun what was with the gray-haired guy de~gozaru"

He looks at her and sighs saying "i was playing the role of the fool and asked him if he could help me for training he said no and that the only reason im a shinobi in the first place is cause the old man took pitty on me", feeling the three waves of killer intent show he soothes them saying "but from here on that stops here"

making them calm down, mana asking a question thats been on their mind saying "so naruto-kun how about we help you train im an expert at twin pistols, and zazie could help you with your scyth fighting style and darkness techniques, and kaede could help you with you nodachi sword stlye"

he smiles and kisses them earning all of them a deep blush saying "what did i do to deserve you three angels, lets go home, gotta lot of work to do, we also gotta visit Hinata in the hopsital"

zazie silently asks"..."

"yea hinata is one of the other threee i love she faced her cousin with him trying to kill her so im trying to get stronger and make him pay" he says making them smile at his big heart and loving caring nature. As they walk home the abyss grows outward showing the world who exactly Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze truly is.

hey everyone this is the first chapter of the series Shien'engan this is where shows konoha who their dealing with please read and review


	2. start! chunin exam finals!

hey everyone this is gonna be my main story till i can find fix up my naruto twilight eyes story

naruto negima crossover

harem story mana/zazie/kaede/ino/anko/hinata

i don't own naruto or negima if i did naruto would have been made jounin since he shows the skill and negi would have found his dad

anyways on with the show

_Previously on Shien'engan_

_"see ya jiji, and just you watch im gonna make you and everyone who believes in me proud BELIEVE IT!" he states as they leave before hearing a psychotic laughter making the four youths sweatdrop hearing "die die die" echo through the walls of konoha_

_On their way to their home the Kaede asks "so naruto-kun what was with the gray-haired guy de~gozaru"_

_He looks at her and sighs saying "i was playing the role of the fool and asked him if he could help me for training he said no and that the only reason im a shinobi in the first place is cause the old man took pitty on me", feeling the three waves of killer intent show he soothes them saying "but from here on that stops here"_

_making them calm down, mana asking a question thats been on their mind saying "so naruto-kun how about we help you train im an expert at twin pistols, and zazie could help you with your scyth fighting style and darkness techniques, and kaede could help you with you nodachi sword stlye"_

_he smiles and kisses them earning all of them a deep blush saying "what did i do to deserve you three angels, lets go home, gotta lot of work to do, we also gotta visit Hinata in the hopsital"_

_zazie silently asks"..."_

_"yea hinata is one of the other threee i love she faced her cousin with him trying to kill her so im trying to get stronger and make him pay" he says making them smile at his big heart and loving caring nature. As they walk home the abyss grows outward showing the world who exactly Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze truly is._

Chapter two revival of the flash and the red death

_Timeskip three days before the chunin exams_

Since the time our hero left from the hokage's office he's been working non-stop working with Zazie,Mana,and Kaede improving his skills and due to this, he is by far on par with the top jounin of konoha training his body with gravity and resistance seals, but with his techniques he was low jounin in taijutsu, for chakra control he was anbu level, for ninjutsu he was high jounin to low anbu, with fuuinjutsu he was moderate in level thanks to his doujutsu(gives himself the ability to understand seals forgot to mention that in the previous chapter), for his taijutsu he mastered both his mother's and father's style and combined them to make the **Kuro ashi sutairu(black leg style)**, for kenjutsu he could stand against a member of the seven swordsman of the mist, and the other two weapons he can use.

Bringing him from his musings he was walking from the grocery store, in all honesty he has amazed that a simple change in appearence will cause people to change, he was wearing(immagine clouds outfit from advent children but with a fox medal instead of a wolf or tiger couldn't figure that out, and for his hair immagine lass's third job hair style)

as he left for home he ran into sakura and ino the first shouting "watch where your goi-" she froze as they both cought sight of him, causing them to blush thinking '_man he's hot!_', as they were checking him out the caught his trademarked wiskers causing them to realize '_oh my god it's naruto im gonna be sick/ he really is cute'_ the latter thinking

he says "sorry about that Haruno-san, Ino-chan i was a little destracted at the moment"

this snaping them out of it, cringing from sakura screaching "HARUNO-SAN WHAT HAPPENED TO SAKURA-CHAN, AND WHY IS SHE INO-CHAN!"

He bends down to grab his groceries to stop and laugh for a few minutes saying "oh...you were serious, well one you don't deserve the suffix, two she doesn't belittle me, or beat me just for saying hi or seeing how your doing, and lastly she doesn't compare to the ice cube bastard we call a teamate" making ino think '_she hits him for just greeting them and not even i compare my team to someone else like that and the chan is something i don't mind, hmmm i wonder if he's single or if not are willing to share'_

sakura trembles in anger and walks to hit him only for her fist to be caught and be thrown on her but "listen and listen well Haruno im not your nor team seven's joke anymore got that" he picks up the rest of his stuff, and turns around to say "see you around ino-chan"

_Timeskip day of finals_

Mana,Zazie,and Kaede are seen walking through the halls, after seeing naruto off they spot Hinata sitting next to her sensei, and ino

zazie says "hey hinata can we sit with you"

She turns to see her friends and says "sure" kiba seeing the three girls and before he could ask them out hinata cuts him off and says "don't try it kiba their dating someone, already"

Kiba asks "who would they be they can't be that great" being smug

she corrected "he" he looks at her "huh"

"he, and im dating him to" she says laughing at the look on his face

he asks "and where is this guy then"

Zazie says "he should be here in 5...4...3...2...1...0"

**On the arena floor**

as genma gives his whole spiel about the match set up (same as series), when all the shadows gather from the arena and the stands to pile together forming a purple-black portal (think Orginization XIII portal) for Naruto to walk out with five sight catching extra's the first being an elegant long white scyth (haseo's lost weapon ticking death ?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=haseo+lost+weapon+ticking+death#/dzpziz), with the kanji 'reap the shadows' a long nodachi in a sleak black sheath emroidered with a white ninetailed fox going across it with the kanji 'black black shadows', and twin pistols(haseo's dgx) and on his right arm are a tattoo of a pheonix, and another with two dragons one white in black outline, and another with black coloring. The biggest catcher is the demonic arm (dio's hand but it's Black and blood red, wth white nails, fourth job design)

he looks to see all eye's on him and says sheepishly "hehehe sorry am i late" scratching the back of his head with his demonic hand

Gemna grunts and says "no your just on time"

He shouts "will all other participants other than those on the first round, head up to the competitors box"

they all leave and he says "THE FIRST MATCH OF THE FINALS BEGINS ROUND 1 NARUTO UZUMAKI ..." he friezes and looks at naruto for confermation getting a nod and continues "NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE VS NEJI HYUUGA"

**overall**

everyone who heard the announcements for the first match froze stiff, thinking 'no way the demon brat is related to yondaime-sama', they take a better look at naruto and se his resemblence to his father, making them hang their heads in shame for being blind to their anger to see him for who he is

well almost everyone sakura was thinking 'he's gotta be lying something of that honor belongs to sasuke-kun' (delusional i know we all gotta bear with our crosses)

**back to the arena **

Neji trying to get naruto angry says "Give up loser fate has decread me to win, and fate has decread you to lose, just like my cousin" he felt a spike of killer intent and dies seeing naruto seal his weapons into seals on his person

with naruto looking down and says "oh and how do you know the workings of fate, does she consult you, does she talk to you, i grew up with the belief that fate is what you make of it with your decisions, you know every action has an equal and opposite reaction, for example your action nearly killing hinata, the reaction me putting you in your place for harming someone i love"

he looks up and letting eveyone see his eye's change from the ocean blue, to a black sclera and white iris, saying "guess whe just gotta she who's belief of fate is right, and remember the promise i made you in the prelims, cause i never go back on my work BELIEVE IT!"

on that decree they set into their stances him getting into his **Kuro ashi sutairu(juri han's fighting style) **and neji into his jyuuken style

naruto charges to neji, giving him false hope thinking this will be quick with a quick jab to have it swatted away and kicked into the air

naruto does the hand signs and says **Shin'en sutairu: Fantomudansu(abyss style: phantom dance) **causing a shadowed apparition of naruto to appear in front of him the jump in the air on opposite sides releasing a flurry of punches and kicks ending with a twin downward kick causing neji to fall to the ground

before he could land naruto made a shadow clone to propel him to the ground getting under neji and having him land on his foot to come face-to-face with naruto, before he could react naruto threw a kunai in the are to only turn into another shadowed appariton and says **Shin'en no sutairu: Rīpāburēku(abyss style: reaper break) **landing a siccor kick to his stomach cracking a few ribs and breaking three three more.

he kicks him the side and walks away...

**In the kage booth **(im gonna do the '...' but im gonna say who they are for the hokage it's minato if your wondering how he's alive i will get to that in the last chapter, for the kazekage you know who it is)

both kage sit there stunned at what they witnessed

Minato looks to the kazekage and aks "are you alright kazekage-dono"

he looks over and says "yes but i thought the reports were of young naruto having no skills and being a deadlast of his academy days"

Minato chuckles and says "that's actually far from the truth you see he just doesn't have a desire nor intrest like shinobi of the year because he says it leads to 'over inflated egos' and causes them to think their above everyone, and second he played the dobe roll because he knew that if he did if he fought someone they would let their guards down and as you can see he was right"

**In the stands**

everyone other than hinata,kaede,zazie,and mana were frozen at what they saw he was kicking neji around like a ragdoll and not even look winded

**Back to the floor**

as naruto walks away he hears a shout "IM NOT DONE YET LOSER!"

he turns around and asked "why is that you hate hinata how could she have wronged you so" with a bored look on his face

Neji scoffs taking off his headband and bandages showing his is caged bird seal and talks about how his father died saving hinata and how this seal made them suffer (im not gonna go into the story as its been done)

he finishes to see naruto stare at him bored and asks "that's it you hate hinata for kumo shinobi kidnapping her and your father deciding to take his brothers place, pathetic"

this causes neji to fume and say "pathetic what would you know you probably lived a normal life" when that was said the air grew cold and thick with naruto's head down

he walks forward slowly with his head still down and says "thats where your wrong neji unlike you i had no one my parents died when i was born, hated for the seal i hold consistantly beaten, and twice as bad on my birthday, and i can assure there are others everywhere(he discreetly looks at anko) and says but you know what neji unlike you me and those who hold a seal don't let it rule our lives, we do with our lives and live them as we see fit, i could have continued to get beaten and given up or end up like you and everyone else in this village, blaming someone for something they never asked for" upon this being said makes anko and the other side branch members feel thier seals

he stands directly in front of neji and says "but...for you i will do this you poor caged bird and break you lock that binds you"

he looks at neji and says **Shin'en fuuinjutsu: Shīruōbāraido(abyss fuuinjutsu:seal override) **causing his hand to glow a earie grey upon contact to the seal making neji scream in pain till he removes it causing the seal to fade

second naruto removed his hand he passed out with a smile on his face hearing what naruto said before his world went black "perhaps now that your wings have been freed you can remember what it's like to fly free again, that you should"

as he walked to the competitiors box he turns his head to genma and says "you gonna call the match genma-san" in a soft meloncoly voice

snaping out of his daze he shouts "W-WINNER NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE"

when he reached the competitiors box he was hugged by the girls and they talked till they heard "SECOND MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND SASUKE UCHIHA VS SUBAKU NO GAARA" when this was said gaara dissapeared in a sand sunshin after giving a sideways glance at naruto waiting for sasuke but for him not to appear

**In the kage box**

Minato talks to the roundsman and says "since he's not hear then disqualify him"

when the kazekage heard this he said "come Sarutobi-san surely you can give him some extra time" Minato looks at him from a side glance and says "sorry but the rules bend for no one if this were a mission or a war and his allies need help the enemy wouldn't give him a few more minutes" he states with finality in his voice

the kazekage thinking 'damn this set my plans back i might have to cut off the invasion'

**On the arena floor **

The roundsman appeared next to genma to tell him what was told and said "SINCE SASUKE UCHIHA COULDN'T MAKE IT TO HIS MATCH HE HAS BEEN DISQUALIFIED"

causing an uproar to occur all started upon his howler monkey lapdog sakura screaming "WHAT NO WAY!"

he waits for the noise to die down and says "THE THIRD MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND OF THE FINALS WILL SUBAKU NO KANKURO AND SHINO ABURAME COME DOWN!"

'with sasuke not appearing the plans could be ruined' kankuro thought so he said "ACTUALLY IM NOT FEELIN TO HOT I QUIT"

making everyone shake their heads at to matches won be forfeit

genma frowns and says "FINE WILL SUBAKU NO TEMARI AND SHIKAMARU NARA PLEASE COME DOWN!"

**in the competitiors box **

shikamaru was about to quit too before he heard hidden abyss secret technique: vector drivefeeling something on his feet he see's an arrow and launches him over the rails landing on his head and his legs dangling overhead muttering 'troublesome' while temari flew down on her giant fan

and end chapter

_jutsu library_

_hidden abyss secret technique: vector drive (A-rank), advanced form of vector plates but dissapears after single use_

_**Shin'en fuuinjutsu: Shīruōbāraido(abyss fuuinjutsu:seal override)**__ (B-rank), upon use the user can alter or totally remove a seal on a person_

_**Shin'en no sutairu: Rīpāburēku(abyss style: reaper break) (B-rank)**__landing a sizzor kick used after Phantom dance_

_**Shin'en sutairu: Fantomudansu(abyss style: phantom dance) (B-rank) **__creates a phantom apparition of the user to deliver a flurry of kicks and punches to end with the user and the apparition sending the target crashing to the ground to land on the user's upturned leg used before reaper break_

_**Kuro ashi sutairu(juri han's fighting style)**__ nuff said_

_next chapter will be the continue and the start and finish of the war_


	3. Attack on the leaf! the dogs to color

hey everyone this is gonna be my main story till i can find fix up my naruto twilight eyes story

naruto negima crossover

harem story mana/zazie/kaede/ino/anko/hinata

i don't own naruto or negima if i did naruto would have been made jounin since he shows the skill and negi would have found his dad

anyways on with the show

_Previously on Shien'engan_

_shikamaru was about to quit too before he heard hidden abyss secret technique: vector drivefeeling something on his feet he see's an arrow and launches him over the rails landing on his head and his legs dangling overhead muttering 'troublesome' while temari flew down on her giant fan_

chapter start (in hine sight(did i spell that right?) i should have started during naruto and gaara's match i don't feel like starting here so im gonna skip it do forgive me)

"WINNER SUBAKU NO TEMARI" he said with a tone laced with false enthusiasm due to how the match ended

when they got back up to the stands naruto confronted shikamaru "what sort of crap is that man!"

"troublesome as i said before my chakra reserves were falling with the use of so many shadow possesion jutsu, i didn't have enough left to continue"

he didn't bother pestering him about it when he heard "FIFTH MATCH OF THE FIRST ROUND NARUTO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE VS SUBAKU NO GAARA" Gaara dissapeared to the ground with his sand sunshin and naurto dissapeared in the black-purple portal to the arena floor

**Arena floor**

As Naruto and Gaara stare eachother down Genma was about to start when a whirlwind of leaves disapate revealing Sasuke Uchiha in a black baggy bodysuit with bandages on his arms and Kakashi Hatake feeling like their out of place he asks "are we late?" (no shit)

Genma says pissed at the loss of suspense "yes your arrogence has gotten the better of you Sasuke Uchiha has been disqualified now let your other student fight" Kakashi looked shocked he thought that Sasuke's match would've been postponed and that Naruto would've lost to Neji. He started to look around the arena trying to find his blond student but could only find the red head from the sand village and a long blond haired boy with whisker marks on his cheeks, and a demonic looking hand.

He was about to comment to Genma that he couldn't see his student when he turned his head back to the brunet so fast that it hurt. Now there was only one person in the village that had whiskers and ocean blue eyes and that was Naruto. "Nani Naruto is that you?" Kakashi asked with shock evident in his voice. Sasuke looked at his sensei like he was crazy this guy couldn't be Naruto. Him and Naruto were completely different but he was proven wrong when the boy in question shook his head yes. "What happened to you? You're no longer a blond or a midget, and where did you get those weapons and that han..." Kakashi started to question him but was interrupted by Naruto. "Will you shut up Hattake and get off of the field so I can fight Gaara!" Naruto shouted at him.

He was shocked this wasn't the same boy that he could just pushed aside to go train Sasuke this was a whole new person. Kakashi was going to do as he was told because he was too stupefied by the way Naruto had acted to him but Sasuke spoke up. "Dope you should just give me your spot in the tournament. You can't beat this guy so just stay back and I'll show you how it's done." And with that said Sasuke charged at Gaara only for Naruto to catch him by his shirt and hurl him away from Gaara and said " since you don't want to listen lets do this a three way match me vs you vs Gaara" he turns to Gaara and asks "of course if thats okay with you?"

**Overall**

To say everyone was stunned(minus minato,?,zazie,kaede,mana,and hinata,)(if your wondering who ? is you gotta wait) was an understatement, the arena was a buzz with talk they knew he improved greatly they can't deny him that but to take on the sand kid and the last 'loyal Uchiha'(new poll on site should Itachi be come back to konoha) trained by the copycat ninja himself

**In the crowd**

"HA LIKE HE CAN BE SASUKE-KUN" sakura screeched thinking no know sasuke would win for her (as pereviously stated dillusional, but weve all got our crosses to bear)

Everyone within spitting distance could hear here and wince only to be shut up by hinata,zazie,mana,kaede,ino and anko "SHUT IT NARUTO-KUN'S GOT THIS IN THE BAG!" for the last two to realize the suffix making everyone look at them and think '_since when has it been kun' _and the girls to think "_so anko's number six gotta talk to her_"

**Kage Booth**

both 'kage' stunned by what was said with minato and ? thinking '_heh i know he can do it son'_(if you cant figure it out well thats you)

minato turns to orochimaru and says "what do you think kazekage-dono should we let this happen?"

he turns to minato "i don't see why not but what about the rules?" minato turns to the arena and says " i got this"

he sunshins to the arena floor

**arena floor**

"WE HAVE HAD A CHANGE IN THIS MATCH IT WILL GO FROM A ONE ON ONE FIGHT TO A THREE WAY BATTLE, WHEN ONE OF THE COMPETITORS HAVE BEEN RENDERED UNCONCIOUS THEY HAVE FORFITTED FROM THE FIGHT THE ANY TECHNIQUES GOES(jutsu,kenjutsu,fuuinjutsu,etc...) THE ONE LEFT STANDING IS THE WINNER!" He says before heading back to the booth

With that out of the way everyone squared up and naruto said to gaara "hey gaara"

he looks over to naruto and says "yes uzumaki" in a nuetral tone chilling many who heard him

"why don't you stay put and let me handle him" he states making gaara show a bit of intrest

he raises an non-existant eyebrow (seriously whats with people in naruto and not having eyebrows) and says "why do that" with his curiosity peaked

"one, you don't gotta waste your time and energy, and second i can give you a better fight" he said in a matter-of-fact tone getting a nod of approval from gaara standing down

He turns to sasuke with his shien'engan active and arm glowing and said "lets do this Uchiha im not the same as before"

sasuke being the arrogant with his sharingan active fool says "whatever you won't even be able to scratch me dobe" with that the two charged at eachother

sasuke threw a punch to naruto's face to be swatted away, then back-handed to be kicked in the air like he did neji previous using his **Shin'en sutairu: Fantomudansu(abyss style: phantom dance) **doing a flury of kicks and punches to do a dual siccor kick making him crash to the ground.

before he hit thinking its over he lands with his back on naruto's foot to get the follow up of his attack with **Shin'en no sutairu: Rīpāburēku(abyss style: reaper break) **getting a few ribs broken kicken him to the side as an after effect.

when he goes to face gaara he feels a dark energy flowing, he turns to see sasuke's curse mark spread across his body with a psycotic grin plastered on his face "I WILL KILL YOU DOBE" he shouts

naruto sighs "you truly are pathetic using such a crutch just like how you depend on the sharingan and thats why you will lose this round"

doing handsigns faster than most can see he finishes shouting **Shin'en no sutairu: Dākukānibaru(abyss style: dark carnival) **making a large dark void around him and sasuke (think of the technique that the shinigami captain who was blind making using this against kenpatchi)

**overall**

for all those who's watching saw the dark void and watched in wait of what it could do, and kakashi with his sharingan out trying to figure out how someone with no control could do something like this and, that he will have him teach him and sasuke these techniques (what an ass) and his friends and father(minus sakura) watch with pride in him

**in the dark carnival jutsu**

Sasuke looks around frantically trying to find the 'dobe'(remember he nor kakashi saw his match) he tries to goad naruto into attacking to realize he can't speak or hear, let alone see

if he could he'd realize naruto is staring him dead in the face with his doujutsu glowing in the dark

**overall**

after a few moments the onlookers watches in awe as to what they see sasuke with his curse mark looking for naruto with right in arms reach sakura tries to call to sasuke telling him where he is to find out he cant hear her

as they continue to watch in awe sasuke continues to waste his chakra and energy hitting nothing and naruto just buying his time doing hand signs...

**back on the field **

as naruto finishes his final hand sign his demonic hand illuminating the darkness giving him a ominous look saying in a hushed tone **Shin'en fuuinjutsu: Shīruōbāraido(abyss fuuinjutsu: seal override)** he runs at sasuke and slams his hand on sasukes curse seal destroying it.

**overall**

as the jutsu dissapates the finally see sasuke passed out with naruto looking like he just started fighting with a purpleish fire dancing on his hand also dissapting he turns to genma and says "gonna call it he's gonna need medical attention he's got three broken ribs and two possible fractured"

Genma once again nods dumbly not trusting his words he says "SASUKE UCHIHA IS UNABLE TO CONTINUE NOW THE MATCH SHALL CONTINUE IN A HALF HOUR TO REPAIR THE ARENA FEILD DUE TO DAMAGES, AND WILL CONTINUE AS THE SEMI-FINAL MATCH ROUND 1" alerting everyone that there are indeed damages

Naruto turns to gaara and asks "can you wait for the half hour I just need that long to prepare"

Gaara nods reluctantly not liking that he has to wait a second time

**in the competitors box**

Naruto walks up to the competitors box to be congradulated for making it that far, mainly by hinata,kaede,mana,and zazie,and ino, and anko both with a small blush as well as everyone's respective jounin, also congradulating him for it to be short-lived by sakura screeching "BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO SASUKE-KUN!" charging at him with a kunai in hand to only be blocked and hit face first into the wall

all those watching look in disqust at her, but kakashi was furious he trained his team to never harm their teamates "NARUTO WHAT DID I TEACH YOU ABOUT ATTACKING YOUR TEAMMATES, NOT ONLY WILL YOU TELL ME ABOUT YOUR TECHNIQUES YOU WILL ALSO TEACH ME AND SASUKE, HE NEEDS THEM MORE THAN YOU TO KILL HIS BROTHER!"

those who heard him were appauled he'd rather punish naruto for defending himself instead of sakura, they feel the air get cold and turn to see naruto with his head down and his hair blocking everyone's sight but a familiar thought comes into eveyone's head other than kakashi '_uh oh he's in for it/you fucked up man'_.

Kakashi oblivious to the change in air pressure says "good and another thin-" before he could finish he gets kicked into the wall he looks up to see naruto with his doujutsu active and his demonic hand burning in that purple color once again and says "fuck you kakashi, for one you didn't teach _team 7_ shit, you taught your 'apprentice' while you left us for the wolves, and only taught us tree climbing when this is over if i don't make chuunin im getting a team reasignment" he states with finalty in his voice and prepares for his match with gaara

everyone else doing their own thing, the other jounin looking at him with a disapproving look, while the girls were going over strategies with him, with him stunned thinking '_there's no way he'll do that will he, no no im sure after this is over he will go back to his old self'_

**in the kage booth**

orochimaru sat their stunned he was amazed at his skill, he was brought from his musings for his subordinates to ask "_orochimaru-sama should we start the invasion_"

he says "_no we will hold off till the time is_ right" vowing to himself konoha will fall 

_half an hour later_

after the half hour has passed the arena has been refurbished with everyone sitting at the edge of their seats in suspense wanting to see what he will do next

**on the arena floor **

naruto standing at the ready with his nodachi at his side and scyth on his back looking across from gaara waiting for the match to start

Genma feeling the suspense and anxiety anounces "THE BEGINNING OF THE SEMI-FINALS FIRST ROUND WILL NOW COMMENCE NARUTO UZUMAKI VS SUBAKU NO GAARA... BEGIN!"

naruto being the big hearted guy he is says out loud "I DEDICATE THIS MATCH TWO THE TWO BEST TAIJUTSU USERS I KNOW ROCK LEE AND MIGHT GUY!" shocking everyone as he gets into the goken stance hearing something about 'his youth shinning brightly'

he charges to gaara, for his fist to make contact with his sand shield, smirking he dissapears and delivers a neck snaping crack to the jaw making him fly to the wall, causing dust to fly he throws kunai and shuriken laced with wind chakra into the cloud to hear a blood curtling scream about 'MY BLOOD, MY BLOOD'

once the dust settled he comes face to face with a mini-shukaku and he smirks he pulls out his nodachi and gets into a stance his sword outward with the sheath in his backhand (think 4th job lass sword style)

he charges lacing his nodachi with wind chakra preparing to attack, only to dodge a flurry of sand spears

he does this for over an hour and thinks _'with this going on im gonna have to use that, if i wanna clear shot, but i can only use those once'_

_flashback_

_naruto was learning how to use his mana techniques (im not sure if i mentioned the mana if i did disregard this if not he gets the mana from his mom like the abyss techniques and his Akuma no tsume__**(demon claw) **__(thats the name for the hand tired of typing demonic claw doesn't roll of the tounge better)_

_he learned that unlike chakra which was limited unless you had a bloodline which let you absorb chakra, mana can be drawn in from everyone and everything, with your own mana and the mana you can absorb from even the air itself_

_he's seen working on one of his mana techniques with his mom and dad sitting on the stairs with the girls watching (yes ? was kushina since im bringing them up, but am too lazy to recap but naruto used a technique he created called __**Shin'en no sutairu: Shi no kami no fukkatsu(abyss style:death god ressurrection) **__(originally shinigami recall but death god ressurrection sounds better) to ressurect his parents from the dead, after a tearful reunion he told them everything to say they were pissed at kakashi was an understatment minato trained him to favor his students evenly and had a few choice words for after everything was over, and lets not forget those in the village, for just blowing his dying wish to the side like he didn't matter)_

_he was working on a water affinity mana technique (mana doesn't require handsigns instead use incantations like bleach) the name was __**dual water dragon**__**vortex **__he can use it great with massive destructive force but the chant was to long if he was gonna use his other technique against gaara he had to immobolize him so with that he was working on a binding spell_

_his mom and dad watching their son with pride seeing how far he's improved and has come, but sad knowing they couldn't have had a hand in helping him or watching him grow up, but they vowed that, that would change now that there with him now his mom gets up and says "naru-chan" get a groan and a crowd of laughter "what is it exactly you need us to do for this plan and when will we know when to start"_

_he stops training and walks to his parents saying "first did you guys finish the scrolls i gave you with the techniques?"_

_they both nod knowing those techniques, will help greatly against orochimaru, he says "we for what i know orochimaru will attack when gaara goes into the sand cloak of shukaku when everyone's focused on that the seals i placed on the kage booth will activate counter acting whatever technique he throws like his ability to spit up a new body" he pauses to shudder thinking "thats just a disturbing thought' and continues "with that going i will destroy shukaku with my other sealing technique called __**Naraku no soko shīringu geijutsu: Akuma no heisoku(abyss sealing arts:demon obliteration) **__(i don't know the translation for fuuinjutsu don't know if im spelling wrong or what so it will be the sealing arts till i figure it out if someone knows the translation i'd appreat it) remove their biggest weapon"_

_in their confusion his mom asks "why don't you use the kyuubi's chakra?"_

_he sighs saying "if i did they'd think it's freeing itself from the seal and excecute me" they look at him shocked he continues "it was mainly on the demand of the civilian council not knowing the shinobi affairs of sealing arts why they have power in the first place forever damn me if i know, but if that wasn't placed i would've been excecuted at birth, or kidnapped to be used as konoha's mindless weapon because of danzo's root program"_

_Minato asks "i thought that was abolished?" in genuine curiosty_

_he shakes his head giving a no "somethings don't work like they used to they think just cause saru-jiji is kind hearted they can do whatever they please and he won't say nothing about it"_

_"by the way where's ero-sennin and tsunade-sama they're your god parents, they were supposed to take care of you if something happend to us?"_

_"they never bothered to check up on me for some reason or another" he says adding two more to the asses to kick later list at the top as a matter of fact_

_"anywhays were getting off track, mom you will be with dad from the start you two being s-rank will be too much for him to handle" he says_

_getting nods from them "now dad i converted my mana technique into a jutsu that will imobolize him long enough for mom to get the killing blow" giving the plans to all those present_

_flashback_ end

___**Hikari shīru geijutsu: Muttsu no pasu no ketsugō hikari(light sealing arts: six paths binding light)**_ _(B-rank jutsu) a technique that creates six rods of light and slams into the target's mid-section immobolizing them completely even from using chakra_

_**Naraku no soko shīringu geijutsu: Akuma no heisoku(abyss sealing arts:demon obliteration)**__ (B-rank jutsu) a technique giving the user the ability to safetly remove the seal and demon from the jinchuuriki and sends it back to their realm, also giving the user all their former demon's techniques and abilities (advanced healing,cloak,techniques,etc...)_

**_Dual water dragon vortex: _**_(C-rank spell) through the incantation pulls the water vapor in the air and allows it to form it into a dual headed water dragon more destructive than the water dragon jutsu_

**_Shin'en no sutairu: Shi no kami no fukkatsu(abyss style:death god ressurrection)_**_(Same rank as impure world rebirth) same ability just doesn't require human sacrifices just a large mass of chakra_

_**Shin'en no sutairu: Dākukānibaru(abyss style: dark carnival)**_**__**_(B-rank jutsu) far more advanced version of hidden mist jutsu lets the user create a black void, a world without sound,sight,smelling,or touch but the user is capable of all those things_


	4. the snake falls plots made

hey everyone well the poll closed so this is what it is it's sasuke is gonna be a power hungry douch but more down to earth maybe go to akatsuki who knows im workin it out but itachi is gonna return to konoha on the tsunade arc

anyways naruto/negima crossover

i don't own naruto or negima if i did kakashi wouldn't be a douche and asuna wouldn't be an ass

_last time on shien'engan_

_his mom and dad watching their son with pride seeing how far he's improved and has come, but sad knowing they couldn't have had a hand in helping him or watching him grow up, but they vowed that, that would change now that there with him now his mom gets up and says "naru-chan" get a groan and a crowd of laughter "what is it exactly you need us to do for this plan and when will we know when to start"_

_he stops training and walks to his parents saying "first did you guys finish the scrolls i gave you with the techniques?"_

_they both nod knowing those techniques, will help greatly against orochimaru, he says "we for what i know orochimaru will attack when gaara goes into the sand cloak of shukaku when everyone's focused on that the seals i placed on the kage booth will activate counter acting whatever technique he throws like his ability to spit up a new body" he pauses to shudder thinking "thats just a disturbing thought' and continues "with that going i will destroy shukaku with my other sealing technique called __**Naraku no soko shīringu geijutsu: Akuma no heisoku(abyss sealing arts:demon obliteration) **__(i don't know the translation for fuuinjutsu don't know if im spelling wrong or what so it will be the sealing arts till i figure it out if someone knows the translation i'd appreat it) remove their biggest weapon"_

_in their confusion his mom asks "why don't you use the kyuubi's chakra?"_

_he sighs saying "if i did they'd think it's freeing itself from the seal and excecute me" they look at him shocked he continues "it was mainly on the demand of the civilian council not knowing the shinobi affairs of sealing arts why they have power in the first place forever damn me if i know, but if that wasn't placed i would've been excecuted at birth, or kidnapped to be used as konoha's mindless weapon because of danzo's root program"_

_Minato asks "i thought that was abolished?" in genuine curiosty_

_he shakes his head giving a no "somethings don't work like they used to they think just cause saru-jiji is kind hearted they can do whatever they please and he won't say nothing about it"_

_"by the way where's ero-sennin and tsunade-sama they're your god parents, they were supposed to take care of you if something happend to us?"_

_"they never bothered to check up on me for some reason or another" he says adding two more to the asses to kick later list at the top as a matter of fact_

_"anywhays were getting off track, mom you will be with dad from the start you two being s-rank will be too much for him to handle" he says_

_getting nods from them "now dad i converted my mana technique into a jutsu that will imobolize him long enough for mom to get the killing blow" giving the plans to all those present_

**now chapter 4 the fall of a sannin**

**in the kage booth **

As the two 'kage' watched the battle Orochimaru was grinning with maniacle glee he calls his assistant and says "_start the invasion let nothing stop us understood_" he nods and dissapears alerting the others the invasions gonna start now

as he was doing this Minato watched as Orochimaru's assistant runs off he turns to kushina and nods already prepared to strike

**on the arena floor **

as the match continued on he faced the chibified shukaku nodachi in hand while he see's orochimaru's lackey run off he starts to see the invasion proceed he surveys the arena and notices that while he has suffered quite the damage but shukaku not so much as a scratch

he says out loud "man this is getting me nowhere i gotta get some help the get to the others"

he rolls up his left sleeve to reveal the dragon summoning tattoo he cuts his thumb and smears it on his tattoo and says **"summoning jutsu"**

when the jutsu was used he summoned four large pillars of smoke in the proccess he brings out four horse sized dragon summons

for the first dragon it was a pearl-white dragon with jet black wings, for it's claws were a saphire blue and for its eyes were two-toned for her left it as a pale sapphire and for the right was a ruby red with a crimson red outline around it's eye her name was apache though she also answers to apa-chan, and che-chan(both naruto only), and gave the air for someone who came off short-tempered

for the second dragon she was jet black with snow-white wings, for its claws are a metalic gold color, and eyes a rust-amber color she was a more lean muscular build her name was mila rose but also answered to mila-chan or rose or just plain mila rose also a short-tempered dragon

the third a dragon that was a little shorter than the two but was just as lean, she was a snow-white dragon with dragon, and forest green claws, her eyes were a pearl pink (or a little lighter than sakura's hair to where if you looked hard enough you'd think they were white) she also had three pink dots goind vertically down under her eyes this was sung-sun se also answered to sunny(?) sun-chan or flat out sung-sun and was one of the more mild-mannered dragons but would battle if need be

for the fourth she stood out the most while she two was a lean build her black and white zig-zag tone with sunkissed mixed with dirty blond colored claws, her eyes were a sea-green teal mix that to those she trust held warmth but to others would freeze even hell over

the four dragons turned to naruto and said "hello naruto-kun what can we do for ya?"

he looks at them and says "hey girls im in a bit of a pinch i need your help fighting him just hold him down and let me handle the rest from there could you do that for me girls?" already knowing the answer

the four of them turn to him apache and mila rose answer full of enthusiasm "you know it naruto-kun, we get a fight and with shukaku no less!"

sung-sun sighs bringing her tail infront of her mouth and says "you two act like such children, learn a little self control would you?"

mila and apache snap out of their entusiasm and shouts "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY SUNG-SUN WE DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!"

he gives them a lazy look and says with her tail wagging to give empasis "i will say it as much as i want to you...two...act...like...such...children" behind her naruto and tia chuckle with amusment at the scene before them

he choughs getting their attention "girls uh shukaku remember?" the four of them pause thinking causing him to sweatdrop thinking '_really they forgot that fast_'

"sigh what am i gonna do with you four, though since your my familiars i gotta take the blame, anyways recap you...stall the walking sandcastle till i can pull that technique got it?" he asks with an exasperated tone

they nod tia says in a cold monotone hidden with thrill to fight "do what you need to do naru-kun"

he grins "cool just hold him down and i'll do the rest"

the four dragons charge gaara holding him down, while naruto starts a series of handsigns

when he finishes his Akuma no tsume_**(demon**_** claw)**(still can't get over how cool that sounds) turns obsideon black radiating a crimson red aura, he rushes gaara slaming the claw into his seal shouting _**Naraku no soko shīringu geijutsu: Akuma no heisoku(abyss sealing arts:demon obliteration)**_

when his claw made contact with gaara he ripped the ichibi no shukaku out of his body and the elemental nations forever

"why, why didn't you finish me off, and why can't i hear mother?" not understanding whats going on but feels at peace

"well, i think it's easier to answer in order don't you?" he asks getting a nod neither noticing the seven sets of eyes one glaring "for the why i didn't finish you off is because i know what it's like" everyone looks at him "to be hated for something you never asked for, just a helpless bistandard given a horrible hand in life" gaara and four of the seven sets of eyes give a questioning glance "some years ago the kyuubi no kitsune on the day i was born"

seeing his look (quick question whats with characters from naruto shippuden or otherwise not haveing eyebrows i mean seriously is it just heriditary or id it a fasion statement?) he continues "well as you know a demon can't be killed, nor can it be sealed into a talisman or statue or shrine cause it would just break back out and do more damage" he breathes "so the fourth hokage had to seal it into something that could handle it's massive reserves that would be a newborn child who's umbilicle cord had just been cut"

"when the fourth died his final and only wish was for the newborn to be seen as this villages hero, sadly this did not come to be. He grew up out cast, kicked out of stores or libraries, even the orphinage kicked him out at the age of three he had to root through garbage to find his next meal, chased by mobs nearly everyday with the groups consiting of shinobi(anbu,chunnin,jounin) and drunk civilians" he says having flashbacks of everything thats happend

"so how?-" he was cut off "it's rude to interrupt, save all questions for after storytime" he mock scolds "anyways this kid was me and if i know what you were about to ask you were gonna ask how did i not turn out like you?" gaara nods

"well i can honestly say if i never met the people who did accept me i can attest to the fact that i would be like you are alone looking four yourself" he says remembering the people who accepted him (mana,zazie,kaede,hinata,ayame,teuchi,iruka,shikamaru,chouji,jiji to name a few)

gaara thinks '_is this how he's so strong the people who have accepted him, i wonder if i found someone who accepted me could i be as strong?_'

"now gaara as to why you can't hear 'mother' is because i removed it, but i made it to where you still have it's abilities, gaara i want you to know something i will fight with my life on the line to keep the people i care about safe i won't let neither you nor anybody else harm them" he says the air getting cold and his voice getting dark doujutsu flaring "and if anyone tries** I WILL KILL THEM, if i must**"

when this was said mana,zazie,kaede appeared on his left while kankuro,temari,and baki appeared on gaara's right he says "so gaara what do you say shall we stop this invasion, we could use your help" he looks towards the kage booth with the four pillar prison fade (you know im skiping the kage booth fight cause one it's over played but im gonna say if you don't remember from last chapter or so i said naruto made a seal to prevent orochimaru from using his techniques jutsu,summons kinjutsu,...etc pretty much leaving him with kenjutsu so yea he's dead leave it at that)

he turns to gaara and asks "so what do ya say with orochimaru gone, all that leaves is the invasion forces and a few leftover snakes nothing too dificult huh?" they nod and leap off but leave sasuke there sharingan blaring he says "loser i will have your power there is nothing that will stop me even if i gotta kill you(im gonna make him power hungry but will go to akatsuki) then my brother" he leaps off after them making his plan for the council to bring him to their favor

**a few days after the invasion **

after the invasion their was minor damage a few buildings destroyed, some property damage, and hardly and causulties no deaths only a few injured we see our hero walking to the hokage office with shikamaru, temari,zazie,kaede,mana gaara, and kakuro in tow

he says "so what do you think saru-jiji wants guys, i doubt it's a mission with everything thats gone on" the others nod in agreement mana says "guess we will just have to wait and see k naru-kun"

during their conversation they nock on the hokages office door hearing a faint 'enter' they open the door seeing sarutobi, and minato, and kushina along with their respective jonnin they greet "you called hokage-sama?"

"yes just wait a moment if you will" he says hearing a crowd outside

**Outside the hokage tower **

we have everyone gathered outside waiting for an announcement to be made among the chatter the hokage comes out to the veranda gaining their attention

"EVERYONE JUST A FEW SHORT DAYS AGO OUR VILLAGE WAS INVADED FROM TWO VILLAGES SOUND AND SAND, BOTH WERE LEAD BY MY FORMER STUDENT OROCHIMARU, BUT THANKS TO ONE SHINOBI'S AIDE IN THE COUNTER OF OROCHIMARU'S ATTACK AND PREVENTING MY DEATH, AND THE GROUP OF SHINOBI WHO WENT ABOVE AND BEYOND THE CALL OF DUTY, SO WILL THE FOLLOWING STEP FORWARD NARUTO UZUMAKI, TATSUMIYA MANA, ZAZIE RAINYDAY, KAEDE NAGASE, SHIKAMARU NARA, TSUBAKU NO TEMARI, TSUBAKU NO KANKURO, TSUBAKU NO GAARA" when the names were called many were overjoyed while another were upset that sasuke wasn't even mentioned he seethed '_it should be me up there not those losers'_

**on the veranda**

as their names were called they walked out carying themselves with pride as the walked forward to stop before the third hokage he walked infront of each shinobi saying "for showing tactics and inginuity i promote you SHIKAMARU NARA to the rank of chunnin"

"sigh what a drag now i got more work to do?" shikamaru says "aw lighten up shika you can do your cloud watching later" naruto says making everyone laughat him

" For your show of stratgy and range in skills i present you TSUBAKI NO TEMARI,TSUBAKI NO KANKURO,TSUBAKI NO GAARA,ZAZIE RAINYDAY,TATSUMIYA MANA,KAEDE NAGASE i present you the rank of chunnin"

"Will NARUTO UZUMAKI please step forward, for showing your skills against not only the sand jinchuriki and inginuity i promote you to the rank of tokubetsu jounin" he gets around of applauds from his friends and parents

he steps back to get a kiss from his girlfriends and high fives from the others

"NOW DURING THE INVASION TWO HERO'S WERE ARRIVED TO AID IN THE BATTLE SUBDUING THE TRAITOR OROCHIMARU WILL MINATO NAMIKAZE AND KUSHINA UZUMAKI PLEASE STEP FORWARD"

**overall **

when those two names were said a veriety of thoughts came to mind '_finally the demon will die/the fourth shall avenge our loved ones_'

as they walked to the edge of the veranda everyone cheered but abruptly stopped when they saw the look on their faces, they held pure unbridadled rage "PEOPLE OF KONOHA IT IS TRUE I HAVE, BUT I AM GREATLY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU, ON THE DAY I DIED I ASKED FOR A SIMPLE REQUEST AND THAT WAS TO TREAT MY SON AS HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN A HERO, BUT INSTEAD YOU CONSISTANTLY SPIT UPON THAT WISH AS IF IT NEVER MATTERED SO I REFUSE TO RETURN AS YOUR LEADER ONLY AS THE LEADER OF THE NAMIKAZE CLAN AND MY WIFE AS THE LEADER OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN UNTIL NARUTO TURNS 18 TO BE CLAN HEAD FOR BOTH CLANS"

they all hang their heads in shame seeing as how they never followed their former kage's wish and how they treated an innocent child (well all but a few who refuse two believe it '_no way is the dobe related to them/no wat naruto-baka related to the fourth/he can't be related to sensei _' "NOW IF THATS ALL GO HOME" everyone walks off the deal with what was said

well everyone that was it for today in the next chapter our hero will be dealing with his asshole team and the civilian council

jutsu library

**_Naraku no soko shīringu geijutsu: Akuma no heisoku(abyss sealing arts:demon obliteration)_**_****__(A-rank jutsu) special made jutsu to remove the demon sealed inside the host giving the holder of the demon all their abilities_

**_summoning jutsu_**_ enough said_

**_Naraku no soko shīringu geijutsu: Shi no kami wa jimen o ushinatta(abyss sealing arts:death god lost ground)_**_ (A-rank jutsu) a special sealing arts that prevents the enemy from using any jutsu or chakra making the user limit the enemy in battle _


	5. UPDATE!

HEY EVERYONE I KNOW I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE SO IM GIVING A BIT OF AN ANNOUNCEMENT ONE I'VE BEEN OCCUPIED WITH SCHOOL ALSO TO THOSE WHO PUT UP THE REVIEWS LIKE YOU SUCK OR OTHER UNNECISSARY(don't care if spelled correctly) CRAP IM SAYING THIS

IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM THEN DO THIS EITHER DON'T READ

SHUT UP

OR... MAKE YOUR OWN STORY IF YOU FEEL YOU COULD DO A BETTER JOB CAUSE I MADE THESE STORIES FOR MY ENTERTAINMENT AND THE ENJOYMENT OF OTHERS NOT FOR THE CRAP YOU POSTED IN THE REVIEWS GOT IT I KNOW I SCREWED UP WITH THE SPELLING AND PUNCTUATION AND ETC THAS WHY WHEN THE STORY IS FINISHED I WILL RE-DO IT TILL THEN SHUT IT

NOW ONTO OTHER BUISNESS I WILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER IN A FEW WEEKS SO A FEW DAYS AFTER DECEMBER STARTS TILL THEN LATER


End file.
